


The tale of Allie love cases

by Alyssumjoy



Category: THE TALE OF ALLIE LOVE CASES! FANDOM
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:00:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26524864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyssumjoy/pseuds/Alyssumjoy
Summary: *A SHATTERED ROMANCE NOVEL*Allie Mae Rain is known for her expressive , courageous, happy personality but even though she's expressive with her feelings, she's courageous enough to tell, she's  happy with whatever outcome she might get.But to be honest, even if people say that they want to be just like Allie because of her personality but even if your expressive, courageous or happy.But never got the appreciation and worth that you deserve."I hide all my problems behind my smile. Behind my smile is a world of pain. You think you may know me, but you have no idea."
Relationships: Allie and Adrian, Allie and Randall, Allie and kenny





	1. Chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> Quote of the day:  
> "Endless emptiness never ending pain" 
> 
> You'd think being expressive, courageous and happy all in one gives you confidence in love and in life but for me it's not the case, ever since.
> 
> In my case, giving my love or attention to someone so purely and sincere with my feelings is always a bad sign that will happen every minute, every second, every hour.
> 
> In his case, receiving my love or attention to him is nothing but complete rubbish and a waste of time for your feelings and for your heart that's why it's always a bad sign. 
> 
> You get my point, even if people say that I'm a love councillor because I'm more experience than them by experience I meant heart breaks, friend zone, one sided love, got cheated on and being a rebound.
> 
> I've been appreciated and worth once but I ended breaking up with him since my best friend didn't like our relationship because my best friend had a huge crush on him.
> 
> She got mad at me because she said I "stole" her crush from her, I mean why are you blaming me for. Asked him why he choose me instead of you, i didn't even think that someone would ever like me. 
> 
> It's bad enough that someone would reject me, made me their rebound girl, been heart broken, friend zone, played with a million times now. 
> 
> (Don't forget being used when they need me the most but when I need them no one's there to stay by my side)
> 
> What do you expect from a girl who has no talents, who is ugly, chubby, just an average student with no status. 
> 
> Every year, every month, every date, every number on the calendar been counting those times that I tried to take my life.
> 
> I've been wondering those thoughts that maybe my life isn't worth my love for someone since no one ever accepted it.
> 
> No one was happy when I was happy but when I was sad and depress no one ever noticed. 
> 
> Because they thought it was another one of my heart breaks but they didn't know that I was suffering.
> 
> Can't you see that I'm about to end my life but I didn't continue because ending it won't be a solution.
> 
> I'm tired, I feel weak and empty inside just thinking about it, like how come nothings going my way.
> 
> I mean everyone found the right one for them but why not me? 
> 
> Am I not that beautiful? Am I not that smart? Am I not that recognizable because I don't have a status? 
> 
> "Randall Clifford is so handsome and cool especially when he dances, I'm glad that he joined the dance club because I can always see him there" Gladys Stone stagy said while nail filing her fingernails.
> 
> "If we didn't get popular, I don't know what to do in life. I don't think I can ever survive without being recognize, don't you think Gladys" Chloe Neo stagy said as she chewed her gum with her legs crossed as she flips her hair.
> 
> What's my purpose in life if I keep feeling those pain, those bleeds, those torture, those sorrows.
> 
> "Being popular is what we live for Chloe, we don't want to be those unpopular kids who looks dumb, looks ugly, behaves weirdly and smells like garbage haha" Gladys said as she points her nail file at Chloe as she continue to file her nail while laughing.
> 
> Maybe I wasn't fit for this world to begin with, because the ones that they gave to me is to suffer and not happiness.

> 


	2. Chapter two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lesson for today:  
> ➡ Life can be tough and challenging but you'll get through those obstacles with the help and support of family and friends.
> 
> I sighed as I look out the window where the breeze brushes off the leaves, sun was shinning brightly through the glass, the sky was beautiful as the ocean floor but with this beautiful scenery that surrounds me something was missing inside that I can't explain.
> 
> Why do I feel hopeless? 
> 
> Is it because I don't have the popularity? Is it because no one likes me? Is it because I'm not the type their looking for?
> 
> I stood up as I grab my journal with me while putting my earphones on and went out of the room.
> 
> I keep having this thoughts and cases where does my path lead me too.
> 
> When she wasn't looking Randall Clifford a.k.a the heartthrob of the school accidentally bumped her that made his fan girls furious. 
> 
> "Are you okay miss?" He asked while reaching his hand to me. 
> 
> "Ye-yeah, I'm fine. Thank you" I stuttered.
> 
> I cleaned myself up while quickly getting up as I bowed at him and walked away.
> 
> But before she could go further he held her wrist and asked.
> 
> "Since I bumped you could I treat you something as an apology" he asked shyly while scratching the back of his head.
> 
> She got startled as she looked at him and spoke "I'm sorry but thanks for the offer" I said as I remove his hand while walking away again.
> 
> "Forget her baby~ why would you offer a low status student? She bumped you so she should be the one to pay not you" Gladys locked her arms to Randall as she asked in a stagy tone.
> 
> "You shouldn't be helping those low student because their not like us Randall" Chloe said in a stagy tone while crossing her arms.
> 
> Like I said I don't belong in a world where status means everything.
> 
> In my case I'm the lowest to low rank out of the students in the school.
> 
> There are four types of rank in school:  
> Phoenix ➡means you're the highest rank the number one (Ruler rank)
> 
> Centaurs ➡ means you're the second highest but the follower of rank phoenix (assistant rank)
> 
> Hydra ➡ means your the middle rank the average one (fair rank)
> 
> Griffins ➡ means your the lowest at lowest rank the nobody of the school (no rank at all)
> 
> The popular students ranks:
> 
> Denise Rose ➡ Phoenix rank
> 
> Randall Clifford ➡ Phoenix rank
> 
> Lester Mendez ➡ Phoenix rank
> 
> Leo Lee ➡ Centaurs rank
> 
> Gladys Stone ➡ Centaurs rank
> 
> Chloe Neo ➡ Hydra rank
> 
> I'm griffin rank and that's why I don't want those popular students who tries to help the lowest rank because you don't want to start a fan war.
> 
> I might not be recognized by the public but I'm happy even though I'm griffin rank.
> 
> But I 'm not happy with my life ever since I grew up, I've been called ugly by boys many times now and that's what hurt the most because they've said it in front of my face and that's not the worst one yet.
> 
> I've also been emotionally bullied a lot back then but thankfully that didn't last long but even though it stop i'm still broken inside.
> 
> "We're not the same rank Gladys your just in the Centaurs rank" Randall said as he puts his hands inside his pockets.
> 
> "Now. Now guys. Our ranks doesn't matter if we treat our schoolmates and classmates equally" Lester said calmly while holding his hand up as he puts his hands inside his pockets.
> 
> "Ranks does matter Lester, we don't want to treat them equally because we're not the same" Gladys stagy said as she crossed her arms.
> 
> "Guys settle down no matter what rank we are in whether your a Phoenix, a Centaurs, a Hydra, a griffin rank. It doesn't matter, we're still regular students" denise said.
> 
> "If you don't treat them right just because of our rank, I don't know why we have this. That's not the way how we treat each other, if we keep using our rank just to degrade them then maybe we're not meant for the tittle" Leo stop them as he pointed while shaking his head in disbelief.
> 
> After that scene thankfully I wasn't beaten up into pieces with the crowd since the popular students are in the hall. 
> 
> I went to my quiet place which was at the back of school where no one could ever go there except for me. 
> 
> Since I'm the only one who can handle the darkness, silence, the emptiness behind it.
> 
> There's also one thing why I always go there they have a tree house there, it's my hangout.
> 
> But before I could go further the wooden door of the entrance to where you'll find the tree house is open.
> 
> "Is someone here? I do remember closing the door after using it" I asked myself as I scratched the back of my head.

> 


	3. Chapter three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Mystery someone**
> 
> Since it was already open I went in without hesitation when a sudden rustle came from the tree house.
> 
> I quickly rushed to go up the tree house while shaking nervously as I grab my flashlight and spotted.
> 
> "Who are you?! How did you get here!?" I shouted with my hands on my hip.
> 
> "Geez, grandma! You don't need to shout, it's still early" he said in his sleep talk while rubbing his face as he snore. 
> 
> I pitched his ear to wake him up as he whined and shouted.
> 
> "Ouch! Why did you pitch me? Can a man sleep in peace geez" He shouted as he rubs his ear while asking.
> 
> "This isn't a place for you or to anyone else!" I shouted."You shouldn't be here and can't you read the sign it says "KEEP OUT! NO TRESPASSERS, TURN BACK!" I said while clenching my fist out of anger.
> 
> "Maybe for some but not me because I can do whatever I want Ms.Rain, I can read and I can also break the rules because that's my specialty" he said as he smirked at me while crossing his legs.
> 
> "Who are you and how do you know my last name?" I glared and asked while pointing at him.
> 
> "Geez, you're asking to many questions. I can't tell you who I am because I like for you to be curious about me , who doesn't know Allie Mae Rain a.k.a the love councillor" he rolled his eyes as he said in a chill way while his hands was inside his pockets. 
> 
> "I'm not interested whoever you are because you're trespassing in my territory, I don't like someone who enter in my bubble" I said as I glared at him with my hands on my hips.
> 
> "That's cute" he said while rubbing my hair as he smiled.
> 
> "Cute!? Excuse me sir, I'm not cute okay and I also don't like people who treats me like I'm a child" I shouted while pointing at him.
> 
> He just smiled at me letting his deep dimples show. 
> 
> "Don't worry cutie, I won't treat you like one haha" He giggled as he rubs my hair once again.
> 
> "Hey! Why are you still here?! Did I told you to stay? No, I Didn't. I told you to get lost" I shouted as I pointed at the door.
> 
> "What's the rush Allie, you don't want a hot guy like me stay?" He winked as he asked and smirked.
> 
> "How dare you call me by my name! Are we friends? Are we close? No!" I shouted while asking as I pointed and glared at him.
> 
> "Why are you so bothered about people coming here?" He asked.
> 
> "Because this is not you or anyone else territory, it's mine. I don't like people especially to those who are uninvited guest" I said as I pushed him.
> 
> He looked around and found a broken picture frame on the floor he picked it up and asked.
> 
> "Hey, whose the boy in this picture? Is he your boyfriend?" He asked while holding up the picture frame.
> 
> "Hey, Don't touch that! It's none of your business, okay" I shouted as I grab the frame off his hands.
> 
> "Geez, you don't have to shout. It's not like I'm deaf, I was just asking why it's broken" he said.
> 
> "I don't like talking about my past because it's in the past now, no need to bring it back" I sadly said while putting away the frame.
> 
> "Sure, it's painful when you got your heart broken because of him and throwing your old memories with him is one way of removing him from your life" He said then he paused "But it doesn't mean a single picture with you and him can change your present, instead of removing the picture remove your feelings inside" he continued.
> 
> "Removing the memories and my feelings for him are the same thing, you idiot" I sarcastically said then I paused "getting rid of photos, gifts, letters are the first step of healing" I said then paused and took a deep breath because I'm out of breath explaining to him about past love, I didn't sign up for this "Second step of healing is getting rid of your feelings by distracting yourself with family , friends, even your pets because their more important than those people who don't appreciate your love and worth" I said then pause, wow I'm out of breath. "Step three you can try being alone for awhile to keep yourself cool down, step away from noisy environment and listen to music to distract yourself because that always helps me" Okay, now I'm done talking.

> _**Bold** _
> 
> _**Italics** _
> 
> _**Apostrophe** _
> 
> _**Right alignment** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very small hearted and a very sensitive person when bringing up my past stories. I don't want to talk about it that much because it brings me tears every single time.
> 
> "Hey, I'm not the one whose heart is broken and why do you have to be sarcastic" he said as he rolled his eyes and paused "Why are you lecturing me about heart breaks, I'm not the one broken here unlike someone" he sarcastically said as he rolled his eyes at me.
> 
> "My heart was never broken,okay. first of all i'm not sarcastic, I'm just stating facts and second don't you point that finger right back at me" i said while looking away as I crossed my arms.
> 
> He then looked around as he wonder around and saw a silver thing underneath the table which was shining, he then picked it up and saw it was a heart locket.


End file.
